


sir, yes sir

by weavemeinto



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, all that good shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weavemeinto/pseuds/weavemeinto
Summary: Donny watched him move, all Manhattan jew, reading in his rare downtime like some kind of know-it-all. But he was too quiet for that, too restrained, his body too taut with too much hunger... Donny knew Utivitch’s type: pretty, pink-lipped boy sneaking around in underground clubs, a touch here, glasses pushed up a cautious, semitic nose there. The not-so-obvious obvious queer. Of course, Donny would know what to look for, because he was always looking.





	sir, yes sir

Donny watched him move, all Manhattan jew, reading in his rare downtime like some kind of know-it-all. But he was too quiet for that, too restrained, his body too taut with too much hunger. Donny knew Utivitch was the smartest of all those kids, but Uti’d never say it, too polite to correct their shit-talk. Donny knew Utivitch’s type: pretty, pink-lipped boy sneaking around in underground clubs, a touch here, glasses pushed up a cautious, semitic nose there. The not-so-obvious obvious queer. Of course, Donny would know what to look for, because he was always looking. 

Donny had seen Utivitch watching him right back, albeit a little more discreetly. His eyes flitted to the Sergeant every now and then, raking his arms, his chest, the blood dripping from him. Biting those lips and then staring straight ahead, a vision of saintly control. But Donny saw it, played to it, let him watch. Wanted to fuck the control right out of him, to steal it and make it his own. Donny made it worth Utivitch’s while to look, licking stripes of blood from his bat just to spit it out, slowly, roughly manhandling the tip of the thing and flexing every muscle he had. Utivitch would sometimes smile real small, daring, when he looked Donny dead on, obediently saying ‘Yes, sir’. 

Fuck. Yes fucking Sir, he’d say, and Donny would almost lose it. Gritting his teeth, he once joked: ‘Good boy’, and the glint in Utivitch’s eyes reflected Donny’s own eyes pre-kill. And so, when Donny saw Utivitch slip away from the fire to piss that night, Donny decided he’d follow. 

The kid had barely unbuckled his belt when Donny approached. ‘Need a hand with that?’ Donny growled. Utivitch was startled, but he didn’t seem too shocked. Blushing despite himself, Utivitch retorted: ‘Maybe I do, Sir.' That was all it took. Donny grabbed Utivitch’s hands from his belt, pushing him back and pinning them above his head against a tree. ‘You fuckin’ pricktease,’ he said, ‘do you know what you’re getting yourself into with me?’. Utivitch damn near moaned out: ‘Why don’t you show me, Sir?’. 

Donny dropped his hands, groaning, and ran circles around the boy’s mouth with his blood-caked index finger, Utivitch’s tongue straining to lick at it. Donny pressed his finger against the boy’s lips, pushing roughly into his mouth, and Utivitch complied, melting open and licking the underside of Donny’s finger before sucking him in. Donny moaned beneath his breath. ‘Fuck, kid,’ and Uti smiled. Donny slid his finger out and ran his hand down to the other man’s throat, squeezing just tight enough to hitch his breath. ‘Fuck,’ Uti strained, and Donny grinned. ‘You like that, slut?’. Utivitch closed his eyes. ‘Yes, Sir,’ he whispered. ‘Harder’.

Well god fucking damn. Donny had suspected the kid was dirtier than he seemed, but he hadn’t expected that. His cock hardened, swelling hot in his pants. He grabbed Utivitch’s hand and pressed it against his bulge, forcing him to feel what he had done to him. Utivitch groaned, breathing heavy, begging Donny: ‘let me suck it’. Donny was in no position to deny him.

He unbuckled his pants at lightning pace, shoving them down, his cock bobbing heavy against his happy trail. Utivitch fell to his knees at the sight. ‘What do you want, baby?’ Donny demanded. Utivitch whimpered. ‘Your cock, Sir’. So Donny provided. ‘Fuck yeah, take it’ he moaned, as Utivitch sucked him in, warm and hot and tight. Donny fucked his mouth ‘til he was on the edge, pulling out with a string of saliva connecting his tip to Uti’s mouth, and he slapped Utivitch across the face. Utivitch practically mewled. Donny looked down to see Utivitch jerking himself off, his face flushed deep red, lips hanging open, wet, his hand around his cock. He looked fucking debauched, and fucking delicious. Donny wanted to destroy him. 

He grabbed a fistful of Utivitch’s hair, pulling him up to stand. ‘D’you want me to fuck you now, huh bitch?’. Utivitch nodded vigorously, whimpering out ‘please, please Sir’, hand still tight around his cock. Donny shoved him face first against the tree, spitting roughly on his fingers before sliding them down to the other man’s entrance. He shoved his fingers in without preamble, working Utivitch open as he jerked himself off. Finally, finally, he spat on his cock and pushed in, fucking into Utivitch like he hadn’t fucked in years. His skin was pressed up against Utivitch’s back, melded together as Donny bit into Utivitch’s shoulder, his skin swelling under the touch. ‘Fuck me, Donny, fuck...please Sir’, Uti begged, and all too soon, Donny felt himself tighten, emptying into Utivitch with a deep cry, pulling his cock out slow to watch his cum dribble out too. 

He grabbed the kid by the shoulders and twisted him around, so that his back was against the tree. Donny bit at his neck, slapping his cock before grabbing it and jerking it hot and slow. Utivitch’s eyes rolled back, his head lolling forward on to Donny’s shoulder. ‘God, Sir...God’, he moaned out, over and over. ‘Come on baby, cum for me’, Donny demanded gently, and Utivitch did, good boy that he is, shaking and crying out. Donny grinned, eyeing the kid with that crazed fuckin’ look. As Utivitch recovered, he turned his gaze to Donny’s arms, noticing blood dripping down from the right. Donny caught on, only just noticing the blood himself. ‘Musta cut it on the tree,’ he said. Utivitch looked at him through heavy lids, smirking slightly before leaning over and licking the blood clean up, letting it linger on his lips before swallowing. If Donny had been a little younger, he would have been hard all over again. He watched Utivitch, face lit with aroused fascination, before leaning in to lick the remainder off Uti's lips himself. Utivitch moaned, said ‘thank you, Sir’, and bent down to pull up his pants. Donny watched him zip them, run a hand through his hair, and begin walking back to camp, winking as he left, while Donny was left there with his pants around his ankles and his own blood in his mouth. He grinned to himself in bewildered amusement. He should have known, really. It’s always the quiet ones.


End file.
